1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handle assembly for an exerciser, more particularly to a two-pivotal-section handle assembly with two handle units each of which includes a lower handle section pivoted to the base frame of the exerciser, and an upper handle section pivoted to the lower handle section.
2. Description of the Related Art
The improvement of this invention is directed to the conventional handle assemblies shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. Referring to FIG. 1, a handle assembly 1 is fixed on the elongated base frame 2 of an exerciser and cannot be used to exercise the arms of the user. FIG. 2 shows another handle assembly consisting of two handle units 3 which are mounted pivotally on two sides of the base frame of an exerciser and can effect a forward and rearward pivoting movement so as to afford an arm exercising effect to the user. However, because the handle units 3 can only rotate relative to the base frame, the lower arms of the user must be extended forwardly and exercised in front of his or her body during exercise. As a result, this arm exercising effect is limited.